The present invention relates to a protective device for motorcycles and/or motorbikes. More specifically, it relates to a removable protective guard which can be readily installed and removed without the requirement for any tools in the procedure. Motorcycling and motorbiking has become a very popular sporting activity which is growing in numbers by leaps and bounds. We have all experienced the display of bike enthusiasts on weekends participating in rallies motoring about the countryside as well as individuals out there enjoying the peace and tranquility of our beautiful country and its varied landscape.
Motorcyclists are well known for the pride they take in the appearance of their xe2x80x9cbikesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmotorsxe2x80x9d as they are affectionately referred to and there is nothing more pleasing to one""s eyes than the sight of a bike which is glistening in the sun with all its chrome and painted surfaces reflecting the sun""s rays as it whizzes down the highway. Hours upon hours are devoted to ensuring that these bikes are maintained spotless and free of rust or corrosion. As can be expected, these bikes are provided with various types of equipment such as crash bars and saddlebag protectors that serve to protect the bike in the event that the bike is inadvertently dropped or falls over on its side. These crash bars and saddlebag protectors consist of steel tubular members which are chrome plated and securely attached to the frame of the bike.
The subject invention relates to a protective guard that is placed over the crash bars and/or also the rear saddlebag protective bars to reduce the possibility of scratching the chrome surfaces during a fall or drop of the bike. If these chrome plated surfaces are scratched and the chrome plating is removed, it exposes the steel tubing thereunder to the atmosphere with resulting rusting in these areas due to oxidation. Correcting this problem requires either new components or removal of the damaged component and re-chroming, either of which is a time consuming and expensive procedure.
With the above information in mind, applicant has developed a protective guard that is made of highly durable, impact resistant plastic and is pre-molded to conform to the shape and size of the particular bike for both the crash bars and saddlebag protectors. The protective guard has an internal diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the particular component to be protected and includes a slit through the inward facing wall extending for the full length, thus allowing the guard to be separated at the top and with a slight amount of pressure forced over the crash bar and is securely retained thereon by the resiliency of the guard as it returns to its original shape. Removal of the protective guard is just as easy, either end is separated at the slit and pulled outward, thus releasing the guard from the crash bar or saddlebag when so desired.
The invention finds particular use in the law enforcement field, at the Federal, State and local levels where each of these jurisdictions maintain motorcycle units that vary in size depending upon the areas being served by these units. These law enforcement units engage in complex training exercises on a regular basis which include tortuous tracks, simulated emergency xe2x80x9cdrop and runxe2x80x9d exercises and other biking skill improving procedures. During these practice sessions, bikes are frequently dropped inadvertently, and on some occasions intentionally, with resulting scratching of the chrome crash bars and saddlebag protectors. Additionally, the invention finds extensive use with the motorcycling and motorbiking public which is steadily increasing in number as pointed out above.
According to the present invention, protective guards are provided for motorcycle and motorbike crash bars and saddlebag protectors. Motorcycles and motorbikes are provided with tubular crash bars and in most instances, saddlebag protectors are included to protect. the saddlebags and other installed equipment as well as the bike itself in the event a crash or dropping of the bike. These crash protectors are made of hollow steel tubular members and include a chrome plating thereover to improve their appearance. However, the chrome surface can easily be scratched, removing the chrome plating, exposing the steel tubing to air, resulting in rust marks where the scratches have occurred thus giving these components an ugly appearance. Applicant has provided a protective guard, made of high strength plastic material that conforms to the portion of the crash bar and saddlebag protector that comes in contact with the pavement when a bike is crashed or dropped for whatever reason, intentionally or unintentionally. The protectiveguard is a molded plastic hollow member with an inward facing slit. that allows it to be spread apart and opened at the slit thus allowing it to be forced over the crash bar or saddlebag protector and conveniently snapped into place as the protective guard returns to its original shape and held there without any additional securement. Removal of the device is accomplished by a reverse procedure whereby the slit is opened at either or both ends and pulled outward resulting in a quick removal process.
A prior art search of the U.S. Patent Office files in the appropriate areas revealed the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,890xe2x80x94issued to Vertucci on Jan. 30, 1979 and discloses a leg shield for motorcycles. As shown in FIG. 1, a shield is attached to the tubular crash bar by a plurality of spring type semicircular clamps. The purpose of the shield is to protect the feet, legs and thighs of the operator from the wind striking these body parts and keep them warm in cold weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,132xe2x80x94issued to Doyle on Feb. 6, 1979 and discloses a protective cover for the lower fork cases on the front of a motorcycle. The purpose of this cover is to protect the polished aluminum forks from chipping and pitting by flying objects and other impacts during use of the motorcycle. The cover is provided with holes through which the axle passes and is secured by nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,787xe2x80x94issued to Shimano on Sep. 13, 1983 and discloses a covering apparatus for a handle bar of a bicycle that consists of a hollow body made of foam material and slips over the handle bar to provide a warm feel to the hands of the rider in cold weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,558xe2x80x94issued to Asakura on Nov. 7, 1989 and discloses in FIGS. 2 and 3 a protector which is attached to the front fork of a motorbike to protect it from the xe2x80x9cstrong impact forces of pebbles which are encountered during offroad runningxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,136xe2x80x94issued to Crain on Apr. 21, 1992 and discloses a motorycle bumper system to protect the rider""s legs in the event of a side impact in an automobile/motorcycle collision. The device consists of a plurality of circular bumpers that extend outwardly from each side of the motorcycle frame to protect the rider during a side impact collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,281xe2x80x94issued to Stephens on Feb. 2, 1993 and discloses an apparatus for protecting a vehicular frame element,i. e. the font fork of a bicycle. The apparatus comprises a pair of protective members that are attached to the legs of the fork by a plurality of standoffs to protect the frame member against denting and damaging by foreign elements during use.
In addition to the above cited prior art, other attempts have been made to solve this problem by wrapping the crash bar with pipe insulating foam or a garden hose and then securing the foam or hose with plastic bundling ties,friction tape or duct tape. However, these measures have not met with any success. The foam insulating material and garden hose is quickly destroyed, in some instances, after a single drop of the bike or scraping contact with the pavement and requires the entire installation procedure to be repeated in a time consuming manner bringing a halt to any skill improving exercises being undertaken.
As can be seen from the above discussion, although various types of protectors are known, there is presently no durable protective device for preventing scratches to the chrome surfaces of crash bars and saddlebag protectors which can easily be installed and removed without the use of any tools. It is urged that none of the above cited art, taken alone or in combination with each other, teach or suggest the subject matter of the invention disclosed and claimed hereinafter by applicant.
An object of the invention is to provide a protective guard for a crash bar and/or the saddlebag protector of a motorcycle or motorbike.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective guard which is easily attached and removed without the need for any tools or changes to the motorcycle or motorbike.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective guard which will prevent surface damage such as scratches and wear marks to motorcycle components when a motorcycle is dropped or comes in contact with the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a protective guard that will not damage the protective bars or interfere with a rider""s riding style.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective guard that is pre-molded and configured to conform to the shape of the particular motorcycle or motorbike protective devices.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight plastic that is highly durable, impact resistant and inexpensive protective guard that will not harm or damage the equipment they are installed on.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings which form a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding arts throughout the several views.